Fate Bound
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: Ogichi Shirosaki is the son of Satan, he's been trying to escape his father's grasp forever. Suddenly, his world and the search for him becomes more intense as the world is threatened with the apocalypse from Satan himself. Only Shiro himself can stop it, love is forged and lives changed as Ichigo and Shiro try to get answers about their families,Hichiichi/Shiroichi.Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "Fate Bound"

I'm really excited for this fic, I've had this idea for AGES. I'm so excited that i'm FINALLY doing it. I'm gonna put this up and see how well you guys like it because as much as i am excited for this, As Normal as it Gets has first priority since its the one that threw me back into writing and my Winter Break is nearly over and i have a lot to do since Mid-Terms are soon and i have a competition for Winterguard next weekend. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

**WARNINGS: **This is M due to violence, language, and possibly future smut. There IS Yaoi parings and if you don't approve simply click away.

**Pairings known for sure at this point: **Hichiichi (Shiroichi) and Grimmjow X Mute!Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer: I do not own these beauties of Bleach, sadly. Tite Kubo does..**

* * *

><p>All he wanted was to sleep in, because six a.m is a crime. Ichigo sighed, he had morning classes today. His roommate, Renji didn't so he didn't wake him up like he usually did. So of course he had enough time to throw some jeans that laid on a chair, then having to throw them off because they were Renji's and grab his and a shirt quickly. He then turned the coffee from last night on to warm up as he quickly dressed.<p>

He grabbed his bag, sighed in relief that his salvation of the morning was warm and not cold and poured it into a mug and took off, slamming the door. Renji didn't even so much as wake up, just merely turned over and continued to sleep. No thanks to said red-head, Ichigo got to class in time. He grinned triumphantly into his coffee and took a sip. "He made it!"

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime. Uryu didn't have morning classes today either. Lucky Bastard. Ichigo gave a short wave and walked to his friends. "You're 20 years old and still need a wake up call." Tatsuki said and shook her head at her old friend.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I was up late last night, i had shit to do." "Did you work last night? " Orihime asked. "Yeah, i had to cover Ikkaku's shift."

"You need to stop covering for him so much. " Rukia said, poking his arm. "I get free food out of it Rukia, it's not a bad deal seeings as Ramen and microwave meals is all your boyfriend buys when i send him to get it. I can have an actual meal, stuff is too damn expensive other wise."

Chad nodded his agreement as they were told to sit and class begun. They all loved their professor, he was a cool guy and didn't pressure anyone. He taught well too so he was a favorite. His name was Shunsui Kyoraku, even though he did hit on some of the women he meant it only in fun. They all sat back and the lesson began, Ichigo drinking his coffee as they did.

* * *

><p>"Fucking Hell, Grimmjow <em>GET IT.<em>" Ogichi Shirosaki growled to his friend, who was currently dealing with a demon. He was currently doing the same. "What the hell do you think i'm _DOING_ Shiro?!" The man growled back.

The demon went for Shiro and he jumped up, using the Demon's shoulder as leverage to do a back flip. impaling his chest with the white katana he held into the blackened flesh. Grimmjow finally be-head the demon. Shiro tsked at the action, flicking the blood off his sword. "Bout time."

"Shut up, Shirosaki." He said with a roll of his eyes towards the albino. "Let's get back before Nel has a heart-attack.""Yeah, then we can go and get some food." Grimmjow said, grinning.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, whatever floats your boat Jeagerjaques. " The bodies of the demons below started to disappear. Shiro cast them one last look before catching up with the blue haired man. Whom of which was eager to get home and grab his boyfriend, sister and anybody else at the apartment so they could eat.

Grimmjow and him had been out through the early morning and they both hated the morning. Shiro knew denying him food when he's normally pissy with him when they got the morning duty would result in a fight. They eventually made it to the apartment, everyone was awake except for the tall lanky man that was snoozing on the couch. Shiro kicked the couch "G'Mornin' Nnitora." Shiro said with a tsk.

Nnitora groaned and rolled off the couch and onto the couch. "You're an Asshole, Shirosaki." He grumbled while Grimmjow had an all to approving smirk on his face. Ulquiorra watched this over his coffee mug and Nel chuckled from where she was looking for something to eat. Shiro looked at Nnitora and fanned that the statement hurt him, putting his hand over his chest and gasping.

"That hurts me, deep." Nnitora snorted. Grimmjow found his wallet "Finally." Ulquiorra looked at his boyfriend and raised a brow, setting his mug down. "I found my wallet, we're going out to eat.

Shiro grinned and laughed as Ulquiorra pulled out his own wallet and looked at him as if to say "What-the-fuck." Grimmjow huffed "Well, it doesn't matter lets just go." "Good because i'm starving." Nel said and grabbed Nnitora. "Let's go, we can take Nni's car."

"Good because i sure as hell don't want to walk after being out all night dealing with my dear Father's shit." Shiro said and opened the door of the apartment. "Well come on." The five of them made their way out to the nearby cafe called Espada and Reapers. Nobody knew why it was called that but then again nobody cared.

They made it to the cafe at around 8 and made their home at a booth in the corner so everyone could sit at the table. "I'll go order, what do you guys want?" The albino said to his friends. They all responded, no surprise Grimmjow wanted the entire fucking menu. Shiro walked to the counter and placed their orders.

Shiro got the coffee that they wanted, having to wait for the food and turned to walk back their table when someone pushed him over. He steadied himself and scowled, fucking humans. A man with fiery Red hair had ran into him. When he turned to apologize he froze and stared, any apology slipping when he saw the albino and his eyes. Shiro sighed and prepared to be kicked out when he heard another man's voice.

"Jesus Renji! You're just going to bump into him then not apologize?" Shiro looked to another man, his hair as bright as the first ones but orange. He looked to Shiro and the albino was suddenly thankful for the man with tattoos for eyebrows. "I was about to, God why do you gotta be so annoying Ichigo? "

Shiro was amused at the two and their choice of words. Ichigo finally looked to Shiro, not stopping or stuttering out of discomfort because of his less than normal apperance. "I'm sorry my friend ran into you, did you spill anything? ""Nah, i'm alright. If i did my lazy ass friends can get themselves another."

Ichigo nodded. "Well if you want i can help you carry the rest." Shiro felt something in his chest and he bit the inside of his lip, shaking his head. "I got it. Thanks for the concern though."

Ichigo watched the albino escape to his table, the other albino at the strange group giving the man a concerned look before signing something with his hands. "That was weird" Renji said. Ichigo just shrugged. "I guess,now come on. Lets get some food before Tatsuki has a bitch fit about how long we took."

* * *

><p>Later, Shiro decided to go out and leave his friends behind back the apartment. After the cafe they had decided to screw around at the Mall until Grimmjow almost decked a rude employee in a store because she asked Ulquiorra if she could help, not being able to respond due to her lack of knowledge of his language Grimmjow responded for him with a "No." To which the woman snapped "I wasn't asking you."<p>

Nel and Ulquiorra had to drag him out of the store while Nnitora and himself flicked off the on lookers.

Now he was enjoying the air of a winters night. It refreshed his lungs with the cold gusts and cleared his head. Shiro's mind went back to the man from Espada and Reapers. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was human, so he wasn't going to subject him to the life Shiro had to live.

So any thoughts or hopes of if he saw him again went out the window. Shiro pushed a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "Fuck you." he growled at the ground then looked to the sky. "You're no help either."

He then heard a screech and that caused him to be woken from his thoughts. His head snapped to where he felt the foul presence and more than likely the source of the screech. He felt his katana appear in his hand after doing a quick sweep of the area. The white sword making a home in the albino's hand as he ran to the area. A gruesome sight awaited him and he saw the heads of hair from earlier but also four more heads on the ground, unconscious.

The one he remembered was Ichigo was the only one that was awake at the moment and holding a crow bar in the teeth of the demon. It looked like a wolf of sorts but its tail was that of a lizard and ended like a scorpion. The beasts spin was also evident do to the sharp bones that shot up from it. It's eyes shot to Shiro and he stopped his misson to bite Ichigo. Ichigo took the opportunity and used his remaining strength to push it off and hit it in the jaw with the crow bar.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled. The demon ignored him, not even phased as it crept to Shiro, it gave a huge toothy grin to the man. Ichigo looked to Shiro, horrified. "_Son of the Lord." _

It laughed low. "_He'll be pleased to know you've grown._" "You won't live to tell about it." Shiro brought the sword down through it's skull before it could attempt an attack or worse, leave and report in. Shiro looked up to Ichigo who had a gash in his head and his shirt was ripped, he was looking at his friends on the ground then he made eye contact with Shiro.

The albino sighed, taking his phone out and calling Nel. "Nel, don't ask questions. I need help and these kids wont last long if we don't." a sigh. "Where are you?" "In an alley in between that nameless liquor store and shady apartment complex." "We'll be there in five."

"Good." Shiro hung up and looked back to the man that kept staring at him. "You want answers, i get it. Not now though." "Why not?" Ichigo said, staring at the albino.

"Because you wouldn't really hear me if i told you." He was right, Ichigo was more worried about the people on the ground. He would have processed about ten percent of what he told him. Nel finally arrived with everyone and they wrapped their wounds for the trip to their apartment. It was the longest ride of Ichigo's life and the tensest one of Shiro's.

His Dad was getting desperate if he was sending demons like that one. Even though that demon didn't talk the best, it was hardly understandable. Shiro heard it however and demons that could even form words weren't something you took lightly. They were directly affiliated with Satan's army and they don't come to the human world unless under orders. Shiro sighed, catching the attention of Ulquiorra.

Shiro waved him off and they quickly made their way up to their apartment. Nnitora went down the hall and knocked on the door of Szayel. Who would be more than likely annoyed they where using him as a doctor again. Neither of them gave a shit as they set each of them in some form of a seat. Ichigo sat on the floor and leaned against a wall, quiet.

Szayel entered the apartment with a kit, shutting the door and setting to work on them. He didn't say much, not that they cared. Shiro walked over to Ichigo and sat next to him with a sigh. Ichigo looked at the man and pulled his legs to himself. Ulquiorra same over and wrapped his head up after cleaning the wound and then handed him a shirt.

Ichigo looked at him and smirked weakly. "Thank you." Ulquiorra nodded and out of habit, signed a "you're welcome." Ichigo watched him and he looked upset that he couldn't understand him. Ulquiorra bit the inside of his lip and mouthed "You're welcome."

Grimmjow looked over at the exchange and Nel stopped him from going over and being his voice. Ulquiorra patted his shoulder and got up from is squatting position and went to help Szayel in any way he could. Ichigo then looked down feeling bad. "So, i'm ready for the Q and A session." Shiro said, Ichigo looked to Shiro.

"By the way Szayel has slowed down and aloud Ulquiorra to help, they'll make it." Ichigo felt relief sweep through him. "Good.." He thought how he should start. "What did he mean by The Lord?"

"Satan." Ichigo raised his brows at the bluntness. "What?" "Satan, and if you're going to ask why he said he'll be pleased because i've grown it's because.." Shiro looked down. "Because i'm his son."

Ichigo stayed silent before he shook his head. "I can't say you're crazy because i heard it too." Shiro snorted and nodded with a smirk. "Guess not." Ichigo wanted to ask about the man he assumed was Ulquiorra. He felt that the man that was watching him from his side wouldn't be too happy about it though.

Shiro leaned over and got really close to his ear, making Ichigo tense up, he whispered sadly. "He's mute." Ichigo looked at Shiro, making him realizing that it was a bad idea because they were so close. He cared but also felt sad for the man. He didn't know much about him but now understood why the blue haired man now behind Ulquiorra and wrapping his arms around his waist was so protective. Grimmjow flicked his eyes over and made eye contact with Shiro then Ichigo.

He knew Shiro had said something but he knew the story was for Ulquiorra to tell.

And something told him that the orange haired kid would be around for him to tell it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_PHEW! _That was quiet a intro chapter! Not long but surely it has set the story up and wasn't boring i hoped! I hadn't originally planned on Ulquiorra being Mute..but it felt right for a back story in this story. Don't kill me for it . If it helps there will be Fluffy GrimmUlqui because of it! Not all the time but probably when there needs to be a cool down.

Review Please! Tell me what you think!

Until next time my Hollows!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hi my Hollows! Woah, thanks for all the follows and reviews! I had a fangirl moment for each of them. I'm so sorry i haven't updated anything but i had Exams, a Winterguard Competition, a Cold the same week. It was nuts and now i'm gonna try and update both of my stories. Also, I forgot to add a Shipping in the couples list but it was mentioned in the chapter. Soooo

**Pairing forgotten: **Renruki

^That will only show up when a new ship is added. Ahhh~ So excited, but now we must do the normal Disclaimer ritual

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ISN'T mine. There, i said it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at the small table near the Kitchen, Shiro sat across from him and Ulquiorra was grabbing something to drink. Grimmjow, Nel and Nnitora had gone out on patrol, obviously they needed to after what had happened. Shiro and Ulquiorra had stayed behind for explanations and to look after Ichigo's friends. Shiro sighed and looked at the exhausted looking college student. "Alright, Ichigo right?"<p>

Ichigo nodded, he was quiet. Shiro leaned back "Alright, i'll tell you some stuff but then you have to do the same for me, Alright?" Ichigo nodded again and watched Shiro intently. "I'm Ogichi Shirosaki but everyone calls me Shiro. That thing back there was a demon, it was after me."

That caught Ichigo's attention more and he frowned his eyebrows. "Why would it want you?" Shiro sighed again "Because my Father really wants me back. See Satan is funny, he wants at least one child, let them grow..He doesn't want them to make a Monarchy or whatever..No, he wants them so he can consume them, well more so their soul then their bodies..Kinda like Kronos and the Gods."

"What? That doesn't make any sense.." "It does, he wants power Ichigo. I'm a power up to him, He rapes a woman then waits for the child to be born, to grow into a young adult. Usually they have no idea whats happening until its too late and a demon is sent for them. This time around my Father got Twins. I escaped but..not my twin. I've been running ever since."

Ulquiorra walked over and grabbed a pad of paper, writing on it. _Grimmjow, Nel, Nnitora and I are all children of Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are below Horsemen, so a pretty big deal since Angels don't fall very often. Fallen Angels have a lot of kids, Ichigo. Unlike Satan that likes to play a game before he finds them. It's the biggest F You to God. _

_ We're considered God's creation and we're created by the Damned. Like i said we're walking Fuck You's, So we haven't gotten much help from upstairs even if Shiro does get taken they wouldn't care. Recently the effort to find Shiro has increased._

Shiro nodded, looking back at Ichigo who did the same after reading. "Now it's your turn Ichigo." Shiro said, running a hand through his snow colored hair. Ichigo pressed his lips together. "Well..My last name is Kurosaki and i don't have anything really huge to tell like you other than...I'm twenty and..I lost my family when i was really young."

"I'm sorry" Shiro said. Ichigo shrugged "It was a long time ago.." "Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." Shiro replied, watching the orange head. Ichigo looked away, not responded. He remembered everything, they were murdered.

His Mom, Dad and sisters, Ichigo put his chin on his hand and his arm on the table. Shiro watched this and sighed, getting up. "It's late, you can sleep in my room i'll just grab a air mattress and sleep on the floor." Ichigo immediately objected. "No, it's fine i sleep on the air mattress."

Ulquiorra held back a smirk and leaned against the wall. Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "I know where the air mattress is and you don't so i win." Ichigo scowled at him and Shiro laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to my room."

They both got up and Shiro lead him down the hall, there were four rooms but he could tell that they weren't huge as they stepped into the last door on the left in the hallway. The room had a queen bed in the corner, a lamp and a night stand and a small closet on the right side of the bed. "Well, there you go. Let me know if you need anything." "Alright...Thanks"

"You're welcome." Shiro walked back to the living room and then the Kitchen which mean he was out of sight when he turned into the kitchen. Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>When Shiro walked back in he found his friends where back home. Grimmjow had Ulquiorra in his lap, resting his head on the albino's shoulder. "Find anything?" "Two." was the answer from behind him.<p>

Nel looked grim as she held a cup of tea. Grimmjow sighed, Nnitora leaning against the wall. "One talked and the other didn't." Grimmjow said, looking to Shiro. "It..was him."

Nnitora delivered, slightly above a whisper. Shiro looked at Nnitora, eyes widening. "He sent a Fallen Angel." Shiro said in disbelieve, looking to the two siblings in the room who only conformed it. Ulquiorra had gone silent, he had zoned out and was staring at the floor.

Shiro put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck it all.." he whispered. "We took care of the one who didn't talk, the one who did was his pet..So it disappeared." Shiro nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"So, Apollyon is in town.." "What are we gonna do?" Nel asked, looking at the men. "_Fight, we can't let him stay here long or it could be disastrous. More might show..or worse.." _Ulquiorra signed, Grimmjow finished for him.

"Horsemen." The room grew extremely quiet. "Do you think he'd go that far?" Nnitora asked. "Lets just hope..that _those_ three show up."

Ulquiorra and Shiro made eye contact and Shiro knew Ulquiorra was thinking about. Shiro hoped it wouldn't become that bad..or he might actually give in. "Shirosaki i know what you're thinking and no. You promised us." Nel said, getting up from the table and setting her cup down.

"Rei wouldn't have wanted that." Shiro looked down, he eyes shielded be his snow bangs. "I know..I know..I owe it all to you..But if things go to shit..i don't know if i can keep that promise."

* * *

><p>Some woke up the next morning and some merely got out of bed. Ichigo walked out, the group he had just met looking exhausted and the others still asleep. Ichigo sighed, at least everyone wasn't hurt. Uryu had stayed home to study..but still.. Nel heard the sigh and looked over, smiling at him. "Good morning Ichigo, how did you sleep?" Shiro took interest and looked up from his conversation with Nnitora.<p>

"Alright.." He lied, it was a dream full of memories that he'd like to forget. "Okay, well would you like something to eat? I'm making breakfast anyway." Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He should at least try even if he didn't feel like he wanted to.

He walked to the little table that they were gathered around and Shiro started to get up but Ichigo shook his head. "Is everything okay..?" Ichigo said looking at them. "No kid, it's not." Ichigo looked at Nnitora and raised a brow. "I'm not a kid." "Sure you're not, you haven't seen what we have. We may be only a few years older than you but we've lived ten of your live times in one."

"Calm down Nni" Nel warned. Grimmjow watched while Shiro was having a stare down with the side of Nnitora's head. Ichigo looked livid. "Haven't seen what you've seen? Yeah, i haven't but I've seen some shit too so don't assume that i'm a fucking moron because i'm not." Ichigo growled. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Shiro smirked at the way Ichigo didn't take any shit, Ulquiorra nudged Grimmjow to get him to look at the other albino and Grimmjow grinned. There was a groan from the living room and then. "Can you..not be so loud?" Ichigo's eyes widened and spun, running into the other room. Everyone else followed, Nel turning the stove off so the food wouldn't burn.

Rukia's eyes were barely open but she was awake and she looked relieved to see the orange haired man. "Where are..we..?" Rukia started to sit up but Ulquiorra walked over and shook his head. "Who's he..?" She said, laying back down. "He's a friend." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked over and saw everyone else, she was shell shocked. Ichigo looked at Shiro, it was a silent plea for help, and with that the story was told. Shiro saying it softly because he had a feeling her head was pounding. Rukia looked completely shocked, she looked at everyone, leaving Renji for last on purpose. She bite her lip when she saw Renji.

When they had been jumped by the Demons, Renji an Chad had taken the brunt of the damage. They looked in bad shape but Rukia and Ichigo had to remind themselves those two could pull through anything. Shiro put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Szayel would still be here if they weren't okay." Ichigo nodded.

Ulquiorra sighed and grabbed a pad of paper and wrote on it for Rukia. _ Do you need anything?_ Rukia looked at Ulquiorra, nodding slightly. "Something for my head..? Please?"

She asked politely and the albino nodded, getting up and grabbing some medicine for the petite woman. "Thank you." She took the medicine and leaned back, looking at Renji and reaching over slightly to take his hand. Ulquiorra got up and went to Grimmjow who smirked at him, wrapping his arms around the mans waist. Nel went back to making breakfast, Nnitora helping her.

Shiro yawned, he hadn't slept at all. "You need to sleep, Shiro." Grimmjow stated, looking at the Albino. "I'm alright." "Sleep" Ichigo said, looking up.

Shiro sighed. "Are you all gonna ride me about it?" The four men in the room nodded. "Fine, I'll take a nap." Shiro walked to his room, passing out once he hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Shiro sprung out of bed for two reasons, one being that he had a horrible nightmare and the other being that he heard yelling in the living room. He jogged out of his room, nerves getting him. He relaxed when he saw it was just Ichigo looking incredibly embarrassed and Grimmjow laughing at his expense. Shiro smirked and shook his head. Grimmjow looked over, smirking while Nel smacked the back of his head. "What?" Shiro said and walked over, Ichigo blushing hard when he did.<p>

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow the _look, _Grimmjow contained his laugh quickly. "Wipped." Nnitora chanted from looking through the fridge. "Shut up, asshole." Ichigo, still pink took a deep breath.

Shiro looked at Ichigo where he sat and grinned, tilting his head. "Nervous?" Ichigo looked at him and bit his lip. Shiro looked taken back, he was cute. He then shook his head, as if to shake the thought out.

He couldn't get involved. Shiro's grin slipped and Ichigo noticed the change along with everyone else in the room. "No." came the late and strong reply from Ichigo. Shiro nodded.

Ichigo suddenly felt like something was trying to split his skull open. He leaned forward and cried out, holding his head, crying out. _**Ichigo.**_ Shiro's eyes widened and the last thing Ichigo saw before he passed out was Ulquiorra grabbing the phone and Shiro catching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Not very long i know! I've made a pack though not to drag stuff out. I noticed i did it with As Normal as it Gets and now i'm struggling to find my string of muse for that story cause i derailed from my plot. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN I SWEAR IT. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HUGE SUPPORT FOR JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hope i don't let you guys down. If you read ANAIG then i will update that tomorrow since i have a Snow Day. This is first though cause i had this finished first and i'm exhausted..and want to watch Tokyo Ghoul for the first time after seeing this AMV. Wish me luck!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello again! i can write some more! yay! i'm getting my Wisdom Teeth out so i don't know if i can write anytime soon..But if i can i'll let you know! (Well..you'll get an Email from ) I LOST HALF OF THIS DAMNED DOCUMENT. IT WAS A CRUCIAL PART TOO...ARGGGHHHH. I WAS NEARLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER..

This chapter might be shit and i apologize since part of what i lost went out metaphorical window. BUT MY EXPLANATION DIDN'T. AHAHA. MEMORY FOR THE WIN.

**To PandaHat97: **It's gonna be hella epic but if you're familiar with Lilith...you might hate me. Also found out Belial is more of a douche than in Diablo III (ahaha.) You'll surely hate him. I did some research on Fallen Angel names and how horrible they are as..Demons. I have that page Favorited XD. Shiro is gonna be stubborn for a little bit but he's just trying to protect our Ichi ^_^

**To Enjali: **I love a good Cliffhanger, so those will pop up and you guys will hate me. At least for this one you didn't have to wait long!

Thanks for the replies guys! I love all of them! I would PM you guys but i like this better so you guys can like, vent to each other in the comments and i can join in..Maybe. Lol, ANYWAY! I need your guys help, I have this AskHichichi blog on Tumblr (see my profile for the link) and i have gotten no asks and it's been up since Christmas. I need Asks to get it started! I'm drawing the responses. Hell, you can ask ME Questions. i wont do a comic strip but i _might_ draw 'Me' responding.

And with that plea for help, the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing, not a damned thing.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to everyone surrounding him. He felt warmth around his head, moving his eyes slowly to see Shiro. His hands where placed on either side of his head, his eyes where closed. The back of Ichigo's eyes hurt, meaning a migraine was bound to follow him around all day. "Shiro...?"<p>

Shiro's eyes opened, Ichigo let out a gasp. The original golden of his eyes were now a blood red, the black of the sclera adding to how startling it was. They quickly faded away to their normal golden and Shiro sighed. "Sorry, when i use some of my abilities..it shows." "Ichigo.."

Ichigo looked over to see Tatsuki and the others awake. If he didn't have a migraine then he would've ran to all of them. Ichigo settled for a smile big enough to hurt his temples. "You're awake.." he said, wincing at the use of his voice again but not giving a shit.

Tatsuki nodded, Orihime beating her to the obvious question. "Are you alright?" Shiro looked at his friends and they all recognized that look as Ichigo said he was fine, that he just had a head ache. Shiro looked at Ichigo's friends, they had been filled in when Shiro was taking a look at Ichigo. Shiro deeply feared what he felt, they where going to go see him.

"Do you guys think you're all well enough for a road trip?" Shiro asked. They all nodded, Shiro noticing that Rukia and Tatsuki had picked up on the urgency. "Alright, Nnitora go ask Szayel for the keys to his big ass van." Nnitora grunted from where he sat, drinking a Monster.

"Why me?" "Because you should get off your ass." "Fine, but i'm not driving." "You don't have to, i'm going too." Nnitora was quiet before he sighed.

"Finnnee."

* * *

><p>Shiro sat at the wheel, Ichigo had opted for the passenger seat. Nobody objected since Ichigo looked like he could use one of the spacious seats in the van. They took Ichigo's friends because they didn't want anything happening to them while they were gone. That went over well, Tatsuki cussed Nnitora out and Ichigo eventually told them to shut the fuck up. That kinda told everyone that he had a killer headache.<p>

They had Grimmjow's MP3 hooked up the radio in the van. It was playing music but they had it down so Ichigo wouldn't cuss them out. Shiro looked over to Ichigo and sighed, the orangette had fallen asleep but he was sweating, mumbling in his sleep. Shiro bit his lip for a second before he reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand, which was laying limply off to the side and Ichigo gripped i tightly. Nel looked between then to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, who had to share a seat (meaning that Ulquiorra was on Grimmjow's lap).

Ulquiorra had a faint smile on his lip and Grimmjow looked amused at the two. Tatsuki noticed this and Orihime giggled. Shiro looked back at them then to the road. "Shut up." "Oh come on Shiro, you like him." Nnitora said from his spot on the floor of the car. **(****AN: Poor Bastard.) **

"Shut up Nnitora." Shiro hissed. Nel looked concerned at Shiro. "Shiro.." "Why are you so scared?" Renji interjected suddenly.

Shiro pulled over, looking at Ichigo seeing he had sturred slightly. Shiro's eyes flashed red for a moment before everyone saw Ichigo relax even more. This act visibly concerned Grimmjow. Shiro snapped his head to the people in the back seat. "Because i don't want someone to die. I don't want him to get into something he cannot handle. Don't act like you know shit because the only reason you unlucky souls are in this van right now is because a damned Demon decided you were it's next meal...or.."

"Or..?"

"Or..you better hope that it isn't what i think it is that's wrong with him and why that happened." and with that Shiro shifted into gear and started towards their destination, nobody really talked after that.

* * *

><p>Shiro pulled up to a dive bar in a bad part of town. Everyone filed out, Shiro woke Ichigo up who's head was pounding but he felt strangely rested. Ichigo almost buckled after walking a few steps, causing him to have to lean on Shiro the way in. Ulquiorra watched them, sighing and Grimmjow glanced at him. <em>He's a dumbass.<em> "I know, Ulqui.." Grimmjow said and rolled his eyes. "But he's our dumbass."

A black woman with purple hair looked at the group and her eyes widened. She stood behind the bar and turned to a man who was lanky and had blond hair. The man looked to the group and landed on Shiro and he look instantly worried. He nodded to the woman and walked into a door that had Employee's Only on the sign then he disappeared up some stairs. "Well Shiro, long time no see."

"Ey Yoruichi." Yoruichi looked to the others and she looked fondly at the little group of friends that Shiro had and she looked to Ichigo's with curiosity and pity. Then her eye's landed on the pale Ichigo. She walked around the Bar and over to the two men. "What happened?" Shiro shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"..Alright, go upstairs. The rest stay down here. I'll make you guys drinks." "But we're not old enough.." Orihime said. Rukia looked to the woman, wondering if she'd really care.

Yoruichi chuckled softly. "Sweetie, You're gonna want it since it looks like Hell is about to freeze over." Shiro started helping Ichigo to the stairs. "So you heard?" Grimmjow said to the woman and walked around the bar to help her.

"Of course i heard Apollyon is in town, that bastard has sent a few here for help..and now it looks like you." "Who's Apollyon." Ulquiorra looked down, sitting at the bar. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra then at Rukia. "None of you're damn business." the blue haired man said.

Renji raised his brows and stared at the man. "None of our business?" Grimmjow glared. "Yeah." _Grimmjow, stop. _Ulquiorra signed

"No, Ulquiorra he doesn't need to know. It's not important." "Not important? Something is wrong with my best friend because of all this and you want tell me who this fucker it?!" Yoruichi sighed and shook her head at the two.

"Renji, that's enough. I was just curious." "Rukia it's not." "You wanna go, _bitch._" "That's it."

Grimmjow lept over the counter and Renji shook Rukia off, ignoring her protests that he was still healing and Yoruichi yelling at them. " _Grimmjow" _It was the soft, soft and broken whisper that stopped Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra, who rarely every did that. He instantly felt like a bastard and sighed.

Nnitora just sat and sipped on his beer looking at them, seeing if someone was gonna throw a punch. Rukia smacked Renji and Ulquiorra nudged Nel and he started signing and Nel spoke for him. "Apollyon is the Fallen Angel of Death. In hell there are Princes, or Archdemons that rule the different levels of hell. Archdemons are the non-blood related siblings of Satan, they where originally Archangels. Fallen Angels are random angels that have fallen for respective reasons.

Apollyon is one of the few Fallen Angels that are just bellow. I mean, yes Horsemen are a huge deal but only when Satan is serious on doing some huge damage and Archdemons are the full time, big guns. Anyway..Apollyon is one of the four big guns of the Fallen Angels and they act as a governor of sorts...Apollyon is my father." The room was silent as Yoruichi somberly handed everyone there drinks and Grimmjow bowed his head, knowing how hard admitting who was assentally 'your' Fallen Angel as your 'parent'. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and he sighed, walking over and kissed his cheek, whispering

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Shiro and Ichigo walked into the little room upstairs with a desk, a couch and shelves with jars and books. In the middle of room was the blonde man from before but another blonde man but he had a striped hat and wore wooden clogs. Ichigo smirked softly <em>Hat and Clogs. <em>The man looked over and sighed. "I wish i could say it's good to see you, Shiro."

"Same to you, Urahara." the newly named Urahara looked at the other man. "Grab those jars, Shinji." "Right, Hello Shiro." "Hey Shinji.."

Ichigo hissed at the sudden pound in his head as Shiro helped him sit down. Urahara looked at Ichigo and sighed. "What's your name?" "Ichigo." "..Kurosaki..?"

"..Yeah.." Urahara looked suddenly worried. "Alright, i'm gonna do what Shiro did this morning.." Ichigo nodded and Urahara just hoped it wouldn't fuck things up more. Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's head, Shinji was mixing some stuff together and watching.

Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand, not really thinking about it. Suddenly images he recognized and some he didn't flashed and his head felt like it was gonna break. He screamed and squeezed Shiro's hand, the albino looked away and looked pained, not because of his hand be because of what was happening to Ichigo. "**Ichigo, my son. Let go.**" A voice echoed in Ichigo's head.

Urahara spun and grabbed the cup from Shinji and gave it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at them and then he drank it. All of it faded and the throbbing faded. Ichigo closed his eyes and then looked at Urahara who looked pale. "Oh you poor soul." Shiro bowed his head. "What..?" "Ichigo..I met you awhile ago and i already knew but i wanted to see how bad he was there..Your dad is not your real dad..an Archdemon of the deepest level of hell is..His name is Asmodeus." Ichigo was silent and he still held Shiro's hand.

"And i believe he want's you to..help Shiro fall." Ichigo looked at Shiro, who wouldn't look at him. "Fall..?" "..Satan's children have to have given in and we call that 'falling'." Ichigo nodded again and looked down.

"Be careful Ichigo.." Ichigo nodded, he felt sick to his stomach. "I'm..so sorry Ichigo." Shiro said. "It's not your fault."

"No but it looks like because you met me that this is happening to you. He is the evilest of evil and now he won't ever leave you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>*Wipes sweat of forehead* Well! shit went down in this chap, huh? lemme clear something up about Ulquiorra 'whispering' Ulquiorra is mute due the gross and permanent damage to his vocal cords meaning he cannot 'say' things that involve the vibration of what is essentially his vocal cords. You can make some noises without them, you use air and your tongue to form the words and some sounds will form. He only does this with Grimmjow and it's like his soft spot. Just thought i'd clear that up!

Also! If you want to do anything like fanart or anything, you can hashtag it Fate Bound Fanfic on Tumblr or tag me in it on my Tumblr "AttackonNerdyArtist" (link in the description.)

Anyway!

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique! Question!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello my Hollows! Don't have much to say! Just time to move this along!

Especially our boys, Shiro and Ichi. Am i right? or am i right.

**Disclaimer: **I own not a damned thing.

* * *

><p>They had all decided to stay at Urahara's that night because it had gotten late and they didn't want to deal with any possible attacks. Plus nobody felt like driving, so Urahara led them to the basement which was a hidden hatch in the corner of his office that they climbed do to the basement, it was huge so they had gotten a few blow up mattress but others got the floor mats that where used for yoga. It wasn't ideal but they dealt with it. Ichigo laid there, looking at the ceiling and thinking about earlier in the day. He put his hands to his face and sighed.<p>

Ichigo looked around, there was a extremely dim light on so that if they woke up they could see were they were going and not trip on each other. Ichigo saw Shiro leaning against the wall, he had opted for one of the yoga mats. He looked tired but worried, Ichigo decided to get up and walk over to the man and sat next to him on the floor. "Why are you awake?" Ichigo whispered, looking at the albino.

"Can't stop thinking is all." "Same here.." Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall. Shiro watched him, Ichigo sensed this and looked at him. "What?"

"...Nothing." "No, don't do that. Tell me." Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "Just you." "Me?" "

Shiro nodded and looked down. The silence grew uncomfortable and Ichigo shifted, finding the mat really interested..until he realized it looked like he was staring at Shiro's ass from the side. His cheeks flamed up and he looked up. Shiro looked at the flushed man and chuckled. "Why are you all worked up?" "No reason.."

"Riiight." "Shut up." Shiro grinned and nudged him, making them closer than they were originally. Ichigo looked at Shiro in the eyes and leaned his head on the wall. "I'm sorry about today."

Shiro said, keeping eye contact with the younger. "It's not your fault." Shiro shrugged "I guess you would've found out sometime.." Ichigo nodded. "Exactly. See i don't think i would've found out any better.." Shiro nodded, knowing from experience.

"I know you wouldn't have liked the way i found out." "..How did you?" Shiro stiffened at the flash of memory. "You don't have to tell me." Ichigo said, rushing to make the conversation turn from the heavy tone it had just taken.

"No..No you should know." "Are you sure?" Shiro smirked softly at the concern and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>{7 years before}<strong>

Shiro came home from school, right behind him was his twin brother Rei. You wouldn't even be able to tell who was who if it weren't for Rei's long hair and the piercing Shiro had on the cartilage of his ear. Their mother, who was a pale woman with nearly platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes was in the small kitchen of their small apartment, she smiled widely at her two sixteen year old sons. They both towered over her 5'4 frame with their 5'11 frames. She complained about it weekly and mourned the lose of her little boys.

"Hey Mom" Shiro said and kissed her cheek. "How was your day?" Rei asked and kissed her other cheek before he went to grab something to eat after the long day. "It was alright, i met up with Yoruichi and we had lunch."

"Isn't she trying to set you up?" Rei asked and Shiro groaned. "Please don't." Their mother shrugged and grabbed a glass and pour some water into it. "I have you two and that's enough for me."

"Awe, i'm touched." Shiro said with a grin. His mom, Aria, nudged him and rolled her eyes. Rei chuckled and shook his head at the two. "So are you two going out with Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah, and Nnitora." "Isn't he into Nel?" "Yeah, and too stubborn to admit it." Aria chuckled "He'll get it."

Shiro shrugged. "Well..I'm gonna take a shower before we go, Okay?" "Alright, are you guys gonna eat while your out?" "Yeah" "Alright, i'll just make me something."

Shiro nodded and walked to the small bathroom after grabbing some fresh clothes and shut the door. It felt amazing when he got in and the warm water cascaded down his back, he soon finished and toweled dried his hair before putting on his clothes. He soon heard a blood curdling scream, he ran out to find a creature that look straight out of a nightmare holding his mother by her neck. The thing had Rei by his neck with his tail and against a wall. "MOM!" Shiro yelled, the beasts eyes flicked to Shiro and it growled.

"Sh-rio..Run.." The beast began to squeeze her neck and she made a noise that it caused Shiro to act on sheer instinct. Shiro grabbed a hammer that Aria had left under a freshly hung picture. Shiro sprinted forward with his newly found weapon and almost landed a blow before he was knocked into the wall. Aria clawed at the beasts hand, tears falling from her face as she looked to both of her sons. Rei was desperately trying to escape the tail of the creature and reach his family.

Shiro tried to get up but the hammer had worked against him, the pointed side lodged into his leg. The thing finally had had enough apparently, he growled at the woman. "_Lucifer doesn't need you, you may be his bitch but he just needs his spawn. He says thank you for the healthy Twins." _The demon laughed at the terror on the woman's face.

"F...uck..Y-ou..De..mon" She managed out, spitting in his face. The demon roared and slammed her into the ground, blood spraying from her mouth. She screamed, Rei and Shiro both called out for their mom. Shiro looked at Rei, who nodded. Shiro cried out as he pulled the hammer from his leg and threw it to his brother.

Blood spilled faster from Shiro's wound and he felt lightheaded. He could care less. The Demon growled in her face and slammed her again then roared at the feeling of something being stuck into his tail. He whirled on Rei and tightened his tail around his waist. "_BRAT." _The door burst open at that moment, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sprinted in with looked like masks on half of their face or head that looked like they where made of bone.

Each held a katana, the Demon saw them and their accessories, Cursing it opened a black hole and disappeared into it. "REI!" "SHIRO!" A weak Rei slipped from the abandoned woman on the floor. "Grimmjow, go check on Aria." Ulquiorra told the taller and ran to his friend.

"Ulqui..?" Shiro said, not having the energy to finish his sentence. The blood was still pouring as Nnitora and Nel ran in, looking the same but different as the other two. Shiro didn't remember much but he heard Ulquiorra yell for him and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>{The Present}<strong>

Shiro had taken Ichigo's hand and held it tight somewhere along the way in his story. "My mother was taken here..She died later. We couldn't go after Rei because..well they had entered Hell.." Shiro felt sick and he leaned his head back against the cold wall of the basement. "Everyone had know about us, it was my mom trying to protect us."

Ichigo squeezed Shiro's hand. There storied were similar, except it had been a normal man and Kaien had come and swept him away from it all, him screaming to take them back. "Our stories sound about the same.." "Do they?" Ichigo nodded.

"..Tell me later." "Bu-" "I can wait, Ichigo." Ichigo looked into Shiro's face again, Shiro stared back. Shiro leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. Ichigo's breath left him and before he could respond to it, Shiro pulled away. "Shi-"

"No..I shouldn't have done that." Shiro got up. Ichigo watched, he was at a loss for words. "Forget that happened." "Why?" Ichigo, finding his voice, demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself." Ichigo grew angry and stood up, looking into the albino's eyes. "Is it because you think i'm gonna get hurt? That's already happened and if you say you don't want me dragged into this. Don't, because i'm already involved in this."

Shiro stared at the younger, almost believing him before he shook his head. "It just doesn't work, alright?" "Alright, well maybe you shouldn't kiss me after telling me some deep shit." Shiro rolled his eyes and went to go upstairs. "You still barely know me."

Shiro turned his head to look at the man behind him, eyes red on black. "I'm closest to Satan you're gonna get other than your bastard of a sperm donor. I suggest not playing with the damned. You may think you're not different than us now but you are so don't sit high and proud ready to protect everyone you can, and don't think i don't know that's what you wanted cause you seep it." With that, he walked up the stairs leaving a frozen Ichigo in his wake.

Ichigo looked down and gritted his teeth, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up at his red haired roommate. Ichigo sighed "Did we wake you up?" "I was already sleeping like shit so it isn't your fault." Ichigo nodded, the chill of the albino's speech lingering in his spine. Renji noticed this and it was his turn to sigh.

"He's probably just stressed out, Ichigo." "So, am i but i'm not a dick about it." Renji nodded, agreeing. "People deal with shit differently." This is part of the reasons he was friends with his small circle. They knew that Ichigo was stubborn and just needed blunt honesty while they listened.

Renji and himself both hated beating around the bush. So they had made a promise when they became roommates to be honest and blunt with each other. "Come on, lets try and get some sleep." "Alright..I wanted to walk around. I'm not gonna sleep" "i'll go with you then."

* * *

><p>The group remaining woke up the next morning to find three missing. They went upstairs to find Shiro up there but not Ichigo or Renji. He was picking at some food, Tatsuki walked over to the man. "Where's Ichigo and Renji?" Shiro looked at the woman and rose a brow.<p>

"What do you mean?" "She means when we woke up they were gone." Rukia stated, worry not hidden well in her eyes. Shiro's eyes widened "Gone..?" The man looked at his plate as their hosts walked in.

"Good morning!' Urahara cheered before he felt the tension. His happy demeanor disappeared. "What happened?" "Ichigo and Renji are missing." Orihime provided and looked to Chad who remained silent but still had the signs of worry.

"Missing? Do you have any idea where they would've gone?" Yoruichi asked. Shiro had been silent the entire time, he felt sick. Grimmjow looked at his boyfriend then his old friend. Nel was the first to speak.

"Did something happen, Shiro?" Shiro nodded slowly and began to tell the events of last night. Ulquiorra shook his head at the other and grabbed the car keys. Grimmjow watched him and nodded. "Lets start to look for any signs of them before we assume the worse." Grimmjow said, seemingly reading the mans mind.

The room agreed and they all started looking, they all hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up chained to the wall, his eyes refused to focus as he looked around. Upon further inspection he saw Renji next to him, in the same condition. The room was dank and there was no windows in sight. The door was heavy and locked from the outside. His entire body hurt and he found that he was only in his boxers along with Renji.<p>

Despair settled in his stomach as the door opened and four figures stepped through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Muhahahahahaha. You're all gonna hate me~

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique!


End file.
